pimpmyguncreationsfandomcom-20200216-history
A
Overview American & Russian AR is a assault rifle series made by USSO in 2034 during the division crisis(also known as Socialist Downfall 'cause this organization,USSO or RASD,is the last attempt of russians and other socialist countrys to convert USA into a socialist country,but in early 2045,the commanding organization,III Regime Empire,is taking over the most important HeadQuarters in USA.Theres nearly 20 reasons for why III Regime Empire is attacking one of the most loyal "slaves/puppets" in your history,and one of them its the weed 'n' slaves delivery delay) The objective of this weapon is to replace the old modern weapons(2016-2024)such as AK-74u(yes,they keep using our weapons)to a functional and effective weapon.USSO also tried to send help to Empire(shorter name)but they refused to give "free" weapons to them,so they decided to make their own weapons by themselves.Most of the weapons are fusion of M16/AR-15 and AK series with little changes like stock,barrel,length,weight,ammo,cartridge and others. One of the first assault rilfes ever made is A&R Штурмовая винтовка(Shturmovay Vintovka,or Assault Rifle in russian)Mk2,a gas operated assault rifle that fires 7.62x39mm bullets in a fire rate of 750rounds/min.The weapon itself isn't heavier or heavy like AK-47 or Ak-74 but its not THAT light so is +/- History The weapon was first designed by _____ in 2035/2041 during the conflicts between Empire and USSO(United States Socialist Organization)and published in early 2035,close to the organization's downfall. The weapon has the purpose to replace old and outdated weapons such as MP5 and AK-45 Korovia(And yes that weapon really exist),an bullpup version of the classic AK-47.USSO also dont have updated weapons made by Empire because they are very strict and usually dont give or even sell weapons to allies,even they do what Empire say,they will never touch on Empire's arsenal.This,is the main problem to these conflicts and the downfall.A&R AR Mk2 is now a collector's weapon and can be found in many museums,being a relic in old USSO armory. Equipaments The weapons wasn't designed to support too many equipaments,so only sights are compatible.They're: * Reflex * Comp M2 * Mepro 41 * Mars * Holographic Sights(552,553 and 554) * G23 FTS * Acog Red Chevron 4x32 and TA31 4x32 Other acessories like foregrips and silencers/supressors can't be attached 'cause the weapon's compesator is fixed,and can't be removed Technical Not too much to say.The weapon uses the same system as AK-47 with little changes to support its size. To fire, the operator inserts a loaded magazine, pulls back and releases the charging handle, and then pulls the trigger. In semi-automatic, the firearm fires only once, requiring the trigger to be released and depressed again for the next shot. In full-automatic, the rifle continues to fire automatically cycling fresh rounds into the chamber, until the magazine is exhausted or pressure is released from the trigger. After ignition of the cartridge primer and propellant, rapidly expanding propellant gases are diverted into the gas cylinder above the barrel through a vent near the muzzle. The build-up of gases inside the gas cylinder drives the long-stroke piston and bolt carrier rearward and a cam guide machined into the underside of the bolt carrier along with an ejector spur on the bolt carrier rail guide, rotates the bolt approximately 35° and unlocks it from the barrel extension via a camming pin on the bolt. The moving assembly has about 5.5 mm (0.2 in) of free travel, which creates a delay between the initial recoil impulse of the piston and the bolt unlocking sequence, allowing gas pressures to drop to a safe level before the seal between the chamber and the bolt is broken.The A&R AR Mk2 does not have a gas valve; excess gases are ventilated through a series of radial ports in the gas cylinder. The Kalashnikov operating system offers no primary extraction upon bolt rotation, but uses an extractor claw to eject the spent cartridge case. For insert the first bullet in the case,the operator need to press the button located near to the fire selector.After press the release button,the charging handle will immediately be pushed to insert the new round on the chamber.Depending of the case,the operator can freely change this and use the old style charging handle. Variant Even the weapon is very new to the USSO army,it already got a variant:A&R Assault Rifle Mk2.998.It was first designed in 2038 and tested in 2040,but it still unkwnow the release date.The weapon is a modified version of Mk2 to adapt the new modern weapons in 2043;really close to "the end" of this organization The weapon now have a 5.56x45mm NATO cartridge,improved iron sights and a collapsible stock. Its still in prototype,but many Special Forces and Assault Forces of this organization already use them in many parts of Russia and USA Thats my first page in this wikia :D So suggestions to improve my next page are really welcome :P More things like The III Regime Empire,USSO and others will be explained in other day,but all of you have the necessary to atleast understand what I want to share with you :3 Cya! Credits to Alvares998 who re-made,or better saying,made the new A&R AR Mk2.998 :D Thx man!